Hope
by akubara
Summary: Miria Trunks's daughter goes back in time to fix the past while hiding her true feelings for 17.
1. destiny

Future Trunks waves bye to everyone. three years later a time machine lands at capsule corp. only a female with curly purple hair exits the ship.

Hope straightening her favorite jacket then walks to the door then knocks when no one answers she flies to the second floor window.

When inside she walks queitly down the stairs and spots a group of people eating some making a mess others being too dainty.

A strong grip grabs her throat. Hope turns white and cusses to herself "fuck he is fast" she starts powering up then punches her attacker's chest. Vegeta gets stunned and drops her.

Vegeta paces in front of her "who are you? Hope looks Vegeta in the eyes and then grabs the sword off her back then hands it to Vegeta "he wanted you to have this" Hope walks out the door.

Vegeta stares at the sword remembering that a boy carried a sword similiar if not the same one... three years ago.

Hope stares at her tail then at her jacket takes it off and hugs it tightly to her chest. Hope closes her eyes thinking that maybe instead of going to this timeline she should of saved her father. Looking down at the jacket she puts her finger though a hole in it.

Gohan sneaks outside then sits down "sorry about Vegeta hes always like that" Hope stares at Gohan "whose sword is that?" Hope keeps staring at Gohan "my Father's" gohan blinks "Did I know your dad?" Hope looks at Gohan then at the jacket "yes Gohan you do" Hope stands up."

Gohan eyes Hope's breasts that are being smothered by a torn tank top.

Gohan blinks "is your father Vegeta?!" Hope fumes "I would kill myself before I ever let that asshole be my father..." Hope takes a deep breathe "my father was a loving kind hearted person, he fought bravely for earth" Gohan stands up and puts his hand on Hope's shoulder "where is he now... your father that is" Hope stares at the sky "dead trying to save me " Hope turns around and kisses Gohan on the cheek "thank you" Hope flies away.

Gohan blushes then looks around.

Bulma walks outside with some lemonade and offers some to Gohan " So what do you think?" Gohan takes a drink "its good... did you use real lemon in it?" Bulma laughs" no silly, what do you think of her? I saw you undressing her with your eyes." Gohan blushes "ummmm... shes cute but stuborn " Bulma smiles "oh I almost forgot Goku is looking for you" Bulma walks back inside.

That night Hope hid far in the mountains only with a fire to show any sign of life.

17 lands at Hope's camp site 17 throws a bag at 18, 18 looks at 17 " Hey, I want the jacket it goes with my outfit" 17 frowns at 18 then laughs "I was not one for fashion anyways here" 17 tosses the jacket to 18 and looks around.

While going over the mountains Krillan smells smoke and goes down to investigate the area " Hello anyone home?"

Krillan looks up then sees a collapsed cave enterance. Krillan turns around in time not to be blinded by a blast errupting from the cave enterance.

Hope shoots her way out of the cave then walks past Krillan not even noticing him "well excuse you?! " Hope flips him off " Krillan do me a favor and stay away from me" Krillan feels her dark aura and flies away.

Chi-Chi turns on her television to watch her favorite show but it's ony commercials so she get up to get a drink , as she is in the kitchen the news drowns out her show.

**the city is under attack by two teenagers with strange powers will the horror ever end... breaking news at 10.**

Chi-Chi turns pale then faints.

Hope rushed to the city and back attacks 17 barely making him budge an inch then gets grabbed from behind by 18. Hope engulfs her body in flames making 18 let go "what the fuck are you?" Hope laughs " your worst nightmare" 17 attacks Hope while 18 has her distracted sending her into a building knocking it down on top of her.

On the otherside of town citizens push open the doors to a hidden bomb shelter and look around at the city they were just shopping in. Picolo watched as thousands of people walk out unharmed and even the ground around it was untouched.

Hope falls to her knees to pick up her jacket, sensing picolo Hope glares at him .

Hope brushes the hair out her face then lets go to look at the color "oh god" tries to rub the blonde out to no avail "okay calm down Hope you can do this just relax" closes her eyes and counts to 30 while putting her jacket back on "finally...(her hair turns back to purple)" Hope passes out.

Picolo lands next to Hope picks her up and flies her to Bulma's place to be greeted by Vegeta.

Vegeta looks at Picolo then questionably to the body in his arms " what do you want me to do with that?" picolo frowns " where is Bulma?" Vegeta scowls and picks up Hope's tail examining it " she is making my dinner" picolo groans "fine where can I put her?" Vegeta points to the couch.

Hope wakes up several hours later on a bed now stained red as she looks around she feels light headed from lack of blood " Fuck what was I thinking?" looks for the cause of the pain and sees a gash on her stomach so she rips her under shirt to make a bandage then wraps the wound. Hope sees Vegeta staring at her from the corner of her eye. Hope scowls then sits up.

Vegeta walks over "who are you?" Hope's scowl softens to a kind smile" I'm Hope Vegeta Briefs" Vegeta looks at Hope's features for a second "you are related to me... but how?" Hope throws her jacket at Vegeta "the sword was my father's and so was this" Hope lays back down and stares out the window.

Vegeta looks for any sign of familiarity seeing a name, Vegeta looks back at the woman now sleeping. Vegeta realizes she is his granddaughter. Wanting proof Vegeta looks for anything to links this woman to his infant son. Finding some curly purple hair left on it he goes to Dr. Briefs lab.

Vegeta finds him in his lab "I need you to do some research for me" Dr Brief looks at the hairs in Vegeta's hand "what do you want me to do with those?" Vegeta gets annoyed "run tests on this and tell me if they are genetically related to me" Dr. Brief takes the hair and puts it in a test tube "give me some time you will get your answers" Vegeta crosses his arms "fine just get it done" Dr. Brief starts the testing then looks over his shoulder " are you going to stay through the whole thing? " Vegeta nods and crosses his arms. Vegeta gets woke up by a beeping sound then looks at the screen "what does it say?" Dr. Briefs rubs his temples "this person is related to you ...the poor soul" Dr. Briefs turns around " Vegeta whose hair did you give me?" Vegeta crosses his arms " It's my ..." Dr. Briefs waits for an answer not getting one he pushes the subject "it's whose?" Vegeta walks out of the room ignoring the question.

18 fumes "who does she think she is taking my jacket" 17 laughs " no worries we will get it back".

Hope looks around the house finding it empty. Vegeta knows Hope won't stay with them. Knowing he was once the same way himself he lets her leave.

17 finds Hope in a tent by a river sleeping.

17 walks into Hope's tent looking at her slender figure and curvy features. 17 climbs onto Hope's waist and breathes in her scent. Hope opens her eyes and puts her hands in 17's hair pulling his mouth to hers, she kisses him passionately "what took you so long". 17 looks into Hope's eyes with longing then entangles his fingers into hair. 17 looks around then cusses under his breath then leaves Hope and goes outside "Hi sis..." 18 lands next to a tree " hi brother... what's in the tent?" noticing her brother's reaction to her words she opens the tent zipper and spots Hope.

18 carries Hope's body to capsule Corp, drops her on top of the main building then flies away. Baby Trunks starts to cry when Hopes body hits the roof. Bulma goes to the roof to see what the sound was and finds a bloody body of a woman in the fetal position. Bulma tries to move her "someone help!"

Vegeta flies to the roof ready for battle then looks down then moves the hair from the womans face. Anger floods Vegeta's body as he lifts Hopes body up and carries her inside . Bulma follows at a distance. Vegeta sets Hope down then slams his fist into the wall making the house shake.

Bulma rushes out of the room to get some nurses together. Hope weakly opens her eyes and whispers softly " Sorry " Hope takes a a raspy breath and passes out. Bulma returns and a nurse pushes Vegeta out of the room.

Vegeta corners Gohan "you talked to her why was she here?" Gohan looked confused " who are you talking about?" Vegeta " glares at Gohan " Hope". Gohan nods " Hope.. thats her name huh" Vegeta looks away" yeah that's her name" Vegeta scowls "so why was she here? Gohan shrugs she never told me". Vegeta turns around and flies away.

Later that week the Z fighters get together for a meeting at Goku's place to discuss their battle plans . Picolo starts by pulling out a map " This is where we believe they live and this is... seriously Goku must you eat that over the map?!" Goku moves back " sorry"

18 lands at Capsule Corp. Then busts the front door down and goes inside "where are you girl? I know your in here" Bulma walks out with a gun in her hand.

Hope limps out of a nearby room powers up " I'm right here, leave her alone" 18 pushes Bulma into the wall then runs at Hope. Bulma runs out of the room to shelter. Hope sends a powerful fist into 18's chest causing 18 to fall to her knees. 18 sends a blast of pure energy at Hopes leg knocking her off balance, Hope tries to stand on her ankle but it turns to mush under the weight. Hope teleports herself to her camp site and collapses from exhaustion.


	2. secrets

18 finds 17 outside Capsule Corporation laying under a tree "why did you not help?!" 17 stands up "well did you find what you were looking for?" 18 smiles "yes I did". 18 walks in front of 17 "want to know what I was looking for?" 17 shrugs "sure what was it?" 18 laughs "your saijin lover".

17 looks around worried "what did you do to her?!" 18 laughs wickedly then flies off.

Hope wakes up freezing before she could grab for her jacket a blanket is laid on top of her. Hope tries to sense the kind person not finding any life signs she turns over to look at them.

17 smiles at Hope as he strokes her hair "hi...miss me?" Hope smiles back "of course" and lays her head on 17's lap "don't leave again.. I need you too much" 17 kisses Hope's forehead " I won't" Hope falls back to sleep.

17 looks at the stars then looks down feeling Hope's tail wrap around his wrist possessively.

Yamcha and Krillan spot 17 and go to investigate.

17 watches the duo land near him and Hope not wanting to wake her he speaks quietly "Can I help you two with anything?" Krillan looks at the sleeping body on 17's lap "what did you do to her?!". 17 puts his hand on Hope's shoulder " keep your voices down or you will wake her" Yamcha notices her tail wrapped around 17 " but you're the enemy ... why would she?!" 17 looks at his hand "if I show you proof I mean her no harm will you go away?" Krillan gets angry "what kind of proof?" 17 laughs "I take that as a yes. Here is my proof" 17 throws his wedding ring at Yamcha "oh and I want that back before you leave. Hope would kill me if I lost that".

Yamcha examines the ring and reads the inscription on the inside "you could have got this to trick us..." 17 looks where Hope's hand is and points to her finger "can't fake that".

Yamcha looks at Krillan then tosses the ring back to its owner "how did you two meet?" 17 puts his ring back on "we are from the future. I am part of the Z fighters like you, but in our time".

Hope puts her hand on 17's hand entangling their fingers together. 17 blushes " um.. can you guys leave now" Krillan blushes "you two have a good night". Krillan looks at Yamcha "let's go" Yamcha nods.

Krillan and Yamcha leave to keep looking around.

Krillan flies next to Yamcha "um.. Yamcha ..." Yamcha looks at Krillan "what's wrong Krillan?" Krillan glances around "that woman is Vegeta's Granddaughter" Yamcha stops flying "she is what!?" Krillan rubs the back of his neck "so how is Vegeta going to take this new information".

Yamcha looks at the ground seeing Vegeta in meditation "we just won't tell him is all"

Bulma carries baby Trunks around the house teaching him what everything is and spelling the word out. Bulma gets to the kitchen "and this Trunks is a mess that your daddy made" Bulma begins picking up dishes "lets spell mess togethe " sets a stack of dishes in the sink.

Goku walks up to Vegeta and slaps him on the back "congrats on being a grandfather" Vegeta growls "don't ever do that again" Goku laughs "so what is the lucky girls name?" Vegeta stares at Goku "who told you anyways?" Goku shrugs "everyone knows" Vegeta crosses his arms "Kakkorat I'm not in the mood. Go bug someone else" Goku pouts "but Vegeta this is great news, we should have a party to celebrate" Vegeta walks away.

Hope wakes up in her tent to the smell of smoked fish. forgetting that her ankle was out of commission she walks on it, falling to the ground screaming. 17 runs in seeing Hope holding her ankle "what happened?" Hope grits her teeth "your sister... from this timeline attacked me " 17 feels Hope's ankle then carefully removes her shoe. Hope looks away "how does it look?"

17 grabs the med kit then rushes back and picks Hope up. 17 carries Hope to the river to let the cold water reduce the swelling before he wraps it. Hope looks at the water "17 what happened to this times you?" 17 pulls out a remote "I deactivated him then buried him" Hope sighs "that is why I love you always thinking ahead" 17 blushes then gets up to grab their breakfast.

Goku teleports next to Hope "hi, your Vegeta's Granddaughter" Hope scowls "what is it with you people and family connections?" Goku smiles "wow you are related to him" Hope looks over her shoulder seeing 17 coming with breakfast "Goku would you like to join us for breakfast?" Goku gets confused " who is us? I thought you were alone?" Hope points to her husband " Goku's jaw drops "isn't that one of the androids?!" Hope fumes "that is my husband not the enemy" Goku stares at Hope then to 17.

17 walks past Goku and hands Hope her food and sets his down to check her ankle.

Goku realizes she was serious about the husband thing and quickly leaves the area.

Vegeta gets spooked as Goku teleports into the living room almost dropping his coffee cup "what is it Kakkorat?" goku tries to find a good way to tell Vegeta "well... your Granddaughter is married" Vegeta shrugs "so.." Goku bites his lip "she's married to 17" Vegeta spits his coffee out "what?!"

Vegeta flies to Hope to see if it's true.

Hope sensing Vegeta's energy as Vegeta lands he marches to where Hope is still soaking her ankle "Have you lost your mind?" Hope hovers off the ground in front of Vegeta " what is it with you people. Can't you leave us the fuck alone?" Vegeta is shocked by her abruptness " you could have married anyone you wanted and you picked him" Vegeta points at 17 then continues " and to prove a point..." Vegeta goes up to 17 and shoves him.

Hope flashes in front of Vegeta who was powering up an energy wave and gets hit in the side. Vegeta who was blinded with rage comes to his senses seeing Hope's side dripping blood.

17 lowers Hope to the ground "Vegeta, your the monster here!" Vegeta backs up a step realizing what he did.

Hope feels her side then looks at the worry in 17's eyes "I will be fine ... at least your safe" Hope passes out.

17 cradles Hope in his arms and glares at Vegeta "if I ever see you again, I promise I will kill you" 17 carries Hope into their tent leaving Vegeta alone with his thoughts.


	3. Prey

Vegeta walks to the river's edge and looks at his reflexion, still questioning his earlier actions.

After Laying Hope down 17 puts on on soothing music and leaves to clean up outside.

17 looks at the river spotting Vegeta he quick cleans up the dishes ignoring the arrogant prince.

Vegeta turns around "hey!"17 slowly turns around "what do you want? " Vegeta asks "how is she?" 17 glares at Vegeta "fine no thanks to you..." Vegeta flies away.

Bulma helps her mother in the garden picking fresh Veggies for tomorrows picnic as Trunks chases butterflies.

Finally Trunks catches a butterfly then gets scooped up by 18.

18 looks at Trunks then to his mother realizing she was not noticed flies off taking Trunks with her.

Bulma grabs her basket then searches the area for Trunks not finding him Bulma begins to panic.

Bulma runs in the house almost tripping she calls Chichi.

Bulma finally remembers to breathe when Chichi answers "Hello?" Bulma wipes her sweaty hand on her shorts "Chichi where is Goku?".

Chichi thinks for a second "he is at Master Roshi's place" Bulma feels faint "is Gohan there?" Chichi "yes he is studying why?" Bulma " Trunks is missing" Chichi realizing the urgent matter runs to Gohan's room "Gohan" Gohan looks up from his books "yes mom?" Chichi looks at her son "Bulma needs your help".

Chichi goes back to the phone "he is on his way...I hope you find him" Chichi hangs up.

Gohan finds Goku at Master Roshi's training "dad" Goku relaxes "what's up kiddo?" Gohan hugs him "dad Trunks is missing.." Goku tries to sense the child's energy then flies in the direction of Capsule Corporation.

18 looks at the crying child "shut up kid" Trunks sees 18's hair hanging and pulls on it " 18 now furious thinks about killing the child.

18 looks down at the camp site her imposter of a brother loves to visit often and gets an idea.

18 lands in front of the tent "17 I have a surprise for you" 17 notices the baby in 18's arms.

17 sneaks out the back quietly not to wake Hope. Once outside 17 walks over to his sister "Hi sis how can I help you?"

18 shows the baby " 17 I will give you one chance to tell me the truth" 17 acts like he is confused "what are you talking about? " 18 points at the baby "tell me where my real brother is... if you lie say bye bye baby" 17 gets a good look at the child "that is the scientists baby?!".

18 smiles "yup..now to business. Where is my brother?" 17 looks at the tent then to the baby " he's deactivated" 18 strokes the child's hair "you would not be lying would you?" 17 stops himself from trying to grab the baby "I deactivated him personally"

18 tosses the baby into the air "where?" 17 cringes "20 miles north east from here in the graveyard " 18 catches Trunks then stares into the child's eyes " which grave... huh this kid looks almost like.." 17 grabs the child and holds him tight to his chest "name on the grave is Anne Green... now leave" 18 laughs that was easier that I thought it would be " 18 kisses Trunks on the head "17 if your lying I will come back and finish the job " 18 leaves to find her brother.

17 cradles Trunks in his arms and brings him into the tent.

17 sets Trunks on the bed next to Hope then leaves to find some milk for the child.

Goku could finally find Trunks's energy seeing the tent Goku knew who had the baby.

Gohan follows his father into the tent "dad why would they have the baby?" Goku shrugs "I don't know but I'm going to find out right now".

17 walks into the hall with Trunks sucking on a bottle of warm milk "oh Goku...it's not what it looks like" Goku gives a questionable look "and what exactly does it look like?".

17 adjusts the baby on his arm " 18 kidnapped him to use him against me" 17 wipes Trunks face "she was going to kill him unless I gave the info. she wanted" Gohan plays with Trunks hand "did you give the information?" 17 nods "then I grabbed Trunks"

Goku nods " I believe you" Goku offers to take the baby "but now this little guy has to go back home" 17 hands the baby over.

Gohan looks around "where is Hope?" 17 stares at Gohan then at Goku ignoring the question.

Goku pushes his son toward the entrance as Gohan then notices the ring on 17's finger.

Jealous and embarrassed Gohan runs past his dad out of the tent and rushes home.

Goku teleports to Bulma "Hi Bulma" Bulma looks up from her work and starts to cry "thank you Goku" Goku smiles "Thank 17, he saved Trunks'" Bulma grabs Trunks "17?!" Goku nods "yeah...oh and I invited them to join us all at the picnic" Bulma looks at Goku confused "who is them... you don't mean 18 and 17 together?"

It's the day of the picnic and everyone is talking cheerfully while waiting for the food.

Bulma smiles to herself " Chichi I think this is the best turn out yet" Chichi smiles back "and there is never left overs"

17 lands and smiles as Hope lands next to him. 17 looks at Hope "you look great, relax" Hope brushes her fingers through her hair "Let's just go back and send a fruit basket later" 17 takes Hope's hand and leads her into the party ignoring the stares form the other people.

Piccolo watches how uncomfortable the new people are trying to make small talk. Vegeta walks past Piccolo "why are they here?" Piccolo glances at Goku "Goku invited them" Vegeta nods and keeps walking.

Bulma yells so everyone will hear her "time to eat".

After the picnic the women cleaned up leaves the guys to do what they do best fight.


	4. hunting

Hope's dream:

_17 has been planning a picnic for Hope to celebrate Hope's 18th birthday._

_While 17 was busy picking a bouquet of wind flowers Bulma lands her helicopter near Hope. _

_Hope freezes dead in her tracks "hi grandma..." Bulma smiles "hi Hope.. would you like to help me with a project I'm working on?" Hope runs in the woods. _

_Trunks arrives with the sandwiches finding the area empty._

_Bulma turns around seeing her son "Trunks?" Trunks gets ready to fight "where are they?" Bulma lies "I killed them" Bulma pauses then thinks "your father is next"_

_Trunks pulls out his sword runs at Bulma. _

_Bulma pulls a gun from her pocket and fires it shooting Trunks in the chest exploding his heart killing him instantly as Hope watched from the woods. _

Hope wakes up screaming waking up 17 "what's wrong?" Hope sits up "remember how I lost my memory awhile back" 17 turns the light on "yeah" Hope wipes the tears from her eyes "I remember how my father died" 17 plays with Hope's hair while laughing"your hair is blonde again".

Hope blushes "sorry I can't control it yet" 17 smiles "I like it" 17 kisses Hope on the lips "since you can't fall back to sleep.." he lays her back on down and kisses her neck "we could keep your mind busy on other things" pulls her night gown up so he could see her stomach .

Hope licks her lips as she pulls 17 close playing with his hair with one hand while her other hand adventures down his chest.

18 searches in the direction that 17 told her seeing the graveyard in the distance.

After several hours of looking 18 found Anne Green's grave empty with note cut into the tombstone.

_"you screw with me, I screw you back... Happy hunting"_

18 kicks the tombstone vowing to kill 17.

Goku goes into his closet then runs back out screaming.

Gohan runs and looks inside to find a deactivated and tied up 17 slumped on the floor.

Gohan locks the closet vowing to never open it again.

Goku decides to ask Hope and 17 about the person in the closet before he would tell Chichi about it.

After 2 weeks of curiosity

Goku goes to where Hope's tent was to find it abandoned.

Goku tries to sense Hope's energy not finding it anywhere on the earth.

18 notices Goku where she just was tearing the camp apart.

18 lands on a hill behind Goku watching him panic.

18 walks up to Goku "I killed them"


End file.
